Pokemon: Highway to Hoenn
by caseymaseyc2
Summary: Follow Casey and Liams journey through Hoenn. What will they see? What Pokemon will they catch? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first chapter of my Story hopefully you'll like it please leave a review if possible thanks : ) **

**Pokemon Chronicles of Hoenn**

Chapter 1: Pilot

I awoke with sand in my eyes. Wiping it away i negotiated with myself to get out of bed and get ready after all today was the day i got my Pokemon and i didin't want to be late. My 2 best friends Liam and Sam were going to recieve their Pokemon aswell. We were going to start our journey together. It was around 6:10 maybe and i could hear the Hoothoot and Noctowl making their final calls for the night. I put on my Yellow shirt and Bootcut jeans aswell as my black jacket and Black fingerless battle gloves i got from my Grandpa as a gift. I ran down my stairs grabbed some brekfast and a thermal of Hot Chocolate (Im not much for Coffee so i used that as a substitute). I live by myself because my Grandpa is Chuck the gym leader in Johto, the rest of my family i have no recollection of. Nevertheless i wanted to travel and become a strong Pokemon trainer in hopes of one day bieng as good as Grandpa Chuck and maybe even take over his Gym incase his old age bites him in the butt. I gave myself a quick checkover in the bathroom mirror. My brown waved hair looked perfect (as always). I packed all my stuff in my blue pack and ran out the door. I locked it behind me and made my way to Professer Birches lab. As i walked over i pondered what Pokemon i would choose.

Torchic, The brave hearted Fire type. Was it my style or would i go with one of the other 2? I was still unsure at this point.

Mudkip, The kind helpful Water type. Was that one for me? I still didin't know.

Treecko, The free spirited calm and cool Grass type? I couldin't decide

I couldin't wait to start my journey i had reasearched everything there was to know about the Hoenn region in my life in Johto and wanted it to be the region i began in. (No offense to Johto). I walked up to the building and opened the door as i firmly grabbed the doorknob and felt the cool metal, i felt the spark of adventure calling my name. I opened the door to see Professer Birch standing next to the table holding 3 Red and White metal spheres Witch held Torchic, Treecko, and Mudkip, The Pokemon that would be joining us.

"Hey Professer." I said.

"Ahhh Casey!" Professer exclaimed as he looked towards my way, just finishing talking to a lab assistant.

"Are Liam and Sam here yet?" I asked.

"No they should be here momenterely." He Replied.

I stared at the Pokeballs and wondered who i would choose. As i stared an asisstant grabbed one and realeased the first one, Torchic. The small orange chick Pokemon cried in delight. The assistant grabbed the next and out popped Mudkip, Mudkip cried out in joy the same as Torchic. The final Pokemon appeared, Treecko, he looked at me and i looked at him, but then he looked away as if he wanted nothing to do with me.

All of a sudden i decided who i was going to choose...

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So i decided to rename the story "Highway to Hoenn" also i'm doing the story from a third person point of view. Please leave a rating and review thx : )

Pokemon: Highway To Hoenn

Chapter 2: First Steps

Casey walked down route 101, his new starter Treecko walked beside him. and next to him was his best friend Liam and his new starter Torchic who rode on his shoulder. His black jacket almost identical to Caseys rode on his body over his purple tee. His headphones hung around his neck and the wire rode down into his pocket hooked to his ipod

"It's a shame Sam didn't make it." Casey said.

"Yeah, you snooze you lose right?" Liam awnsered.

The four walked down the road, past fields and streams. The group finally reached Oldale Town.

"I'm gonna go get some supplies from the mart." Casey stated.

"Alright." Liam awnsered. "I'm gonna go train a bit."

The four split with Treecko trailing Casey and Torchic still riding on Liam's shoulder. Casey and Treecko walked into the mart. The sliding doors opened to their presence and closed again as they entered.

"Welcome!" The shopkeeper greeted.

"Hi, Thanks!" Casey responded.

"Treeck..." Treecko turned his head and ignored the friendly man.

The two walked down an isle.

"Whats your deal Treecko?" Casey asked.

Treecko crossed his arms and looked away from Casey. Casey looked over at the shelf and saw a small blue bag of treats, he grabbed them and showed them to the small green gecko Pokemon.

"How bout some Oran Bits? Would that cheer you up?" Casey asked.

Treecko locked his pose, closed eyes and crossed arms combined with a turned head hit with cold wind.

"Well we'll try that..." Casey said.

Meanwhile Liam walked through route 103 just above Oldale Town.

"Well i wanna catch a Pokemon so lets see what we can find k?" Liam said to the small orange chick Pokemon that rode on his shoulder.

"Chic!" Torchic smilied and knodded.

Torchic hopped off to the ground and started looking around. Liam did the same looking in small patches of grass and weeds. Torchic walked through a small patch of long grass. He emerged on the other side and looked around.

"GRRRRRR!" Torchic heard somthing growling from behind him.

Torchic turned and there standing was a small black dog like Pokemon.

"CHEEEK!" Torchic screamed.

Liam heard the yell and ran towards the source. Liam saw his Pokemon and stood behind him.

"Hey check it out. What Pokemon is that?"

Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple Pokedex Proffesor Birch had given him and Casey. A flashback played in Liam's head. "I want you two to use these, there for scanning data on Pokemon you encounter. I need you to try and use it on every new Pokemon you see? Ok?" Liam returned to normal life and scanned the Pokemon.

Poocheyena The Small Dog Pokemon

When gathered in small groups Poocheyena will howl at the moon. The howling can be heard from over 3 miles away.

Known moveset: Tackle, Growl, Howl, Bite

"Ok were catchin this one Torchic." Liam stated. "Ok Torchic use scratch!"

Torchic ran at Poocheyena and used its two small talons to cut the Pokemons face inflicting a fair amount of damage. Torchic stood back infront of Liam ready for more. Poocheyena rush at Torchic with a Tackle.

"Quick dodge it!" Liam commanded.

Torchic was too light on its feet and easly dodged the slow painless attack.

"Ok finish this with Ember!" Liam shouted.

With an inhale Torchic shot out a flurry of small flames from its mouth, burning the Poocheyna and knocking it clean out.

"Ok here we go."

Liam throw a Pokeball at the resting Pokemon the Pokeball pop open and beam the Poocheyena inside. The Pokeball landed and wiggled...and wiggled...and wiggled and closed shut.

"Yess!" Liam shout.

"Great job." A voice from behind said.

Liam turned to reveal Casey standing behind him watching with Treecko.

"Oh hey how long were you standing there?" Liam asked.

"Long enough." Casey said.

"Ohhkay then..." Liam responded.

"Alright we might wann get movin and probably set up camp. its gonna be dark soon." Casey said.

Liam looked at his new Poocheyenas Pokeball and smiled, looked over at Torchic, then looked at Casey with Treecko walking behind, and thought to himself.

"This is gonna be great."

Well thats it for this chapter and 2 more are gonna be realeased with this one so go read those too! : ) Thx for reading


End file.
